The present invention relates to a media processing apparatus that performs a predetermined process on media, such as CDs and DVDs, and a controlling method of the same.
In recent years, disc dubbing apparatuses that write data on a plurality of media (information recording media), such as blank CDs (compact discs) or DVDs (digital versatile discs), and media processing apparatuses, such as CD/DVD publishers, that perform a data writing process and a label printing process to create media and publish the media have been used As this type of media processing apparatus, an apparatus has been proposed which includes a drive that writes data on a medium, a printer that performs printing on a label surface of the medium, and a media transfer mechanism that holds the medium and transfers it to the driver and the printer (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-202379A
In such a media processing apparatus, a door that is opened or closed when a plurality of media are loaded or taken out is provided so as to close up an opening portion. However, when the door is opened during a process, a user is likely to touch the medium being processed, which results in errors in the process. Therefore, when the door is opened during a process, the process stops. For example, when the processed media are sequentially taken out, it is necessary to open the door whenever each medium is completely processed. Therefore, the process stops once whenever the door is opened. As a result, it requires a long time to process all the media.
For this reason, the following structure has been proposed: a media outlet is provided so as to be exposed to the outside, and a media transfer mechanism drops the processed media, which cannot be accommodated in an internal stacker, in the vicinity of the media outlet such that the processed media slide on an inclined plane to be discharged from the media outlet. According to this structure, it is possible to sequentially take out the processed media without opening the door to stop the process.
However, as described above, when the media slide on the inclined plane to be transferred to the media outlet, data recording the surfaces of the media are likely to be damaged due to contact with the inclined plane, or the processed medium is likely to obliquely collide with the medium that has been previously discharged to damage a printing surface of the media.